Another happily ever after
by charlotte.affleck.5
Summary: Do you believe in happily ever after? That is the question, how do you make one person who does not to believe in it again after all shes gone through how can this man ask this of her, shes just left with one answer. "Because your life is a fairy tale and all fairy tales end with a happily ever after..."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

From the first moment that she became aware of herself in that way that she could be desired by anyone, it gave her a new found sense of freedom, from the past that she had to endure, the decrease in self-worth, this man came, broke her self-conscious made her believe in herself for the first time in her life, who did this man think he is coming into her life, destroying her emotions – what was left a jumbling mess of passion lust, worry.

The passion, lust can very well explain its self but the worry is another thing all together how could it be that this man who knew nothing about her had only been in her company for a short while, found he knew everything about her, he began showing her this by showing her the way out as if she lived in solitude, darkness all her life, well she probably must have because by looking into his eyes it was like seeing the sun for the first time.

Underestimating its magnitude, of brilliance, and illumination, and the power to leave you blind.

But what you must understand she did not pity herself in her varying distress of upbringing but alas she pitied others as she found herself lucky in the terms of anything she witnessed, she was grateful for the life she had been given by God, the roof over her head she knew she could not be thankful for everything in her short life but in comparison to others in the village who did not have the basic necessities of keeping yourself alive, in good health.

She found that the family she was brought up in had spared her in a small way of experiencing the dreadfulness of the world, its inhabitants, though they did not see it that way.

They were sent to make her life a misery, they had succeeded in their task, she could not help but be disgusted that she was related to these monsters, but they seemed to pity her enough to not throw there only daughter out on the streets, she was however grateful for that fact, she wanted to see the goodness in everyone's heart, from anyone else point of view they might find her to be gullible in the sense.

She found that the only happiness that she could bring herself was that she had to find goodness in people anyone because then what would be the point of living in this world if everyone has a heart of a devil. Her favourite pass time would be out in the village watching everyone busy about to, fro, sometimes couples in an intimate embrace that she wished for herself that one love true

Enough to take her out of this hole that she found herself in every day of her short existence, though she guessed that no one would notice her but she was wrong, that is what brings us to the start of an epic love story where two different souls unite to become one in this tale of passion lust, courage to believe in love in the most unlikely places.

As our young maiden that goes by the name of Miss Bella Swan does not believe in happily ever after…

But one young man might welcome her to a new possibility of her to experience her own happily ever after…

That man goes by the name of…

His royal highness prince Edward of England.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

I slapped my diary shut with a final clump, just breathed in the surrounding atmosphere sometimes I make myself up in silly love stories just to pass away the time I guess you could say I was a frequent day dreamer but in the year 849 nothing really special happened well not to me anyway, however there was a new royal sat on the throne, sometimes I wonder what he would be doing, imagine him as heroic handsome, someone that would sweep you off your feet.

I wish for that day that day you finally meet the one you –

"Isabella"

Ugh, what horrid timing I swear they can read my mind they probably have bought new dresses, will have to send them back again as the corset is too tight, I giggled to myself imagining the two horrid sisters in a state as the two fat men from the book Alice in wonderland which is my favourite book …

I looked out the window, there as if it heard my mental call of desperation sat a blue bird with the sweetest musical voice that far outdid my own, I moved with unhurried slowness as to not startle the small bird but all it did was staring at me with those small innocent eyes. I wanted to befriend it even If it was just a bird I didn't have anyone to talk to here.

I unlatched the stiff frozen window, looked at the precious creature before me I gently stroked its wing with my fingertips I marvelled at its smooth softness of the feathers, I smiled at the bird, and named it as my own.

The bird in my astonishment hadn't moved an inch it had to be well tamed until now –

"Isabella" came the rough voice behind me, the bird flew away, I wished it would take me with him as I was in for a rough beating for not answering my master's call.

"Yes" I replied I knew what was coming next I winced as he ripped the dress from my back, shoved me down on the bed my face buried in the bedding trying to stifle my sobs.

"You will answer when spoken to Isabella won't you", that's when it happened, the stinging lash of the belt buckle on my bare back

I couldn't help but scream, he through another one at my bare bottom I gripped the bed clothes I swear he was giving all his strength on this beating, he wasn't a slight man he took no liberties with me today, I had caught him in a bad mood.

"I can't hear you Isabella", his belt came down again, again and again sometime in the midst of pain I went numb I didn't scream didn't cry, just hoped my little bird came back.

"Yes I will only speak when spoken to father"

He left me there going into the bathroom with a wash cloth sometimes when he did this he liked to touch me after but he didn't like the sight, feel of blood so he had to wash it off before. Sometimes I thought that this is what expressed fathers love for me when he was making me orgasm he said quite frequently that he liked the taste of my body's fluids sometimes mother would come in to watch father touch me. She would touch me with her lips, hands or just watch father, and moan when my juices came spilling over the bed this is what I had grown up with my whole life as long as I could remember. I thought that they loved me but my sisters would say I was the families whore, they would not partake in the families activities, I knew my sisters did not love me.

Father gently touched the wash cloth to my back, wiped the blood away not too gently I whimpered every time he swiped at my back but he paid me no mind, I guess the blood was all clear because I felt his weight settle on top of me, his hard erection digging in to my flesh. I was scared father had never touched me with his man hood, I had asked what it was when I had seen him naked after his session of his favourite pastime he liked to hump my body, it felt nice but he was so big, hard.

Father liked my innocence, he always whispered to me as if it were a secret that "on your 16th birthday daddy will fuck you, you will love it you like pleasing daddy don't you baby."

I had nodded I didn't know what 'fuck' meant but my 16th birthday was tomorrow, daddy was excited.

"Oh baby, daddy can't wait to give you his present" he grinned, I smiled up at him as he had turned me over to face him

He pinched my nipples hard, I squealed he liked me making noises for him he straddled my waist, he was heavy he wasn't a slight man but he was in no way big either but it still hurt but father was smiling again. I liked it when father smiled I wanted to please him because I wanted him to love me.

He suddenly pushed his face into my breasts, licked his way up to my neck, bit down leaving a mark "now everyone knows that you belong to daddy now baby", I could tell he liked that idea as his whole face lit up.

That's when I noticed mother in the room she was standing at the end of the bed smiling down at us I smiled at her she was being nice.

"Now baby you will let you mother dress you for school now won't you, you will be a good girl for daddy now otherwise you know what will happen, daddy doesn't want to do that", he got up, left me with mother with a last kiss on the lips.

I laid there as mother liked me immobile, letting her touch my body while she was putting my school clothes on me daddy didn't like her touching me without him watching because he called me 'daddies little girl' I liked that It expressed daddies love for me.

Mother was putting me in my undergarments she liked touching my breasts but she wouldn't do it gently they were sore afterwards.

"Mother that hurts" I whimpered.

"Shhh now you wouldn't want your father to hear us would you".

"No mother" I bowed my head as she pulled my corset too tight until I could barely breathe, then she put white lace panties over my woman hood, she hesitated there stroking it as if it was a pet to play with.

Then went the long flowing white skirt, the white laced camisole over my head, I was shocked with a kiss from mother she liked my full red lips, she liked biting, licking them sometimes I would whimper as she bit too hard but that made her worse.

She then dragged me off the bed, pushed me to the door of my room, to the bathroom where she would put my hair in a bun that suited my heart shaped face; put a ribbon through it as I had thick blonde hair. I liked it when mother did this she was in her nicest mood when she did my hair, she would sometimes compliment it.

But then there was a screeching of a horse, carriage outside that would take us too school, my two sisters screaming for me.

"Hurry up Isabella" they screeched I wanted to hold my hands over my ears but mother was pulling me along down the stairs out house was Grande in comparison to the other houses of the village, I felt pride that my family was wealthy enough to live in this place which was envied by all the others.

Mother kissed me on the lips when the girls were not looking, I felt special as mother would not kiss the girls in that way. I felt loved just for a moment because when we had finally descended on the dark coloured cartridge all hell broke loose…

I finally knew what my name meant Isabella … devoted to god, as the two girls sat in front of me where the two devils in disguise.


	3. Chapter 3

The clamouring and rattling of the smooth wheels colliding with the cobblestones on the ground were not enough to distract me from the squeaky high pitched screeching of the two creatures sat in front of me, they were able to get themselves dressed today for once and let me tell you I probably would of done better with my eyes blindfolded.

The two girls were chattering amongst themselves talking about the latest trivia, gossip that had yet to reach its way to my ears but additionally they couldn't help but sneakily glance my way their faces a nice performance of a scowl, they were the masters of nasty expressions. I could tell they were talking about the duke of Winchesters son, the flirting they were obviously leading up to in the midst of every day school life.

Going to school was not routine for me as it was a treat for being a good girl well I couldn't complain my parents also wanted a good privileged, academic daughter but I couldn't help but wonder why they were so easily disappointed in me.

I blocked that out of my mind to ponder over another long day as I had to focus on what studies I had learned when I was last at school, our school was located in Winchester it was a very well-known school and very many titled and wealthy families attend there, and we were one of the privileged ones as we attended there too.

My parents had excused me of my studies earlier as a medical problem, but I cant remember being ill, maybe my parents just wanted me home for them to look after me, but this however happened on a regular basis back to the time when we first discovered my vaginal bleeding once a month.

They were quite painful so I was grateful when my parents excused me from my studies, but the more time I had spent with my parents the less convinced I was that they had any sort of similarities to myself and I found I could find none but that can be explained another day.

As we were coming to the end of our journey with a sharp blinding kick to the shin I jumped out of my thoughts.

"You know you hardly look attractive with your mouth hanging open like that" Jessica sniggered harshly.

Lauren was her counterpart they were the meaning of twins though they were not identical they could finish each other sentences, sometimes somehow know what the other was thinking I was astonished, I suddenly found myself wishing for a friend that I could talk to share my secrets, I did have a few friends, they lived in the village, they worked at the stables.

I dabbed at my mouth with my fingers trying to find any evidence of what my sister had accused me of, but had found nothing. I witnessed a snigger, the shutting of the carriage door after the two sister's departure, I scrambled after them. I did not know anyone here; the sisters were my only source of comfort in a familiar way.

I now knew that had tricked me, I had dumbly fallen for it the oldest trick they had found funny to test out on me, they had immediately gone to find Michael the dukes son, my parents often encouraged that as they wanted their daughters to be married to someone with a title, money, but I wished for something completely the opposite true love but mother, father would never allow me to court a man they wanted me to stay with them forever, I thought it was a show of their love for me but it was something I had dreamed about, I couldn't put my finger on it but when I had brought it up with them they had a scared expression on their face only for a brief second did I realized they did not want me to leave ever, I knew I had to give up on my dream …

Edward Pov

I wish I could dream I wish for many things but one thing above all I want her back in my arms again my sweet little angel she was ripped out of my arms at the young age of 4 but I could never forget her I have never given up hope my family hasn't either but I somehow knew she was out there I would know because she was the other half to my soul my life.

And I was changed forever into this hideous excuse for a man but I was not a man I was something else I had changed from the good side that my angel brought out in me but she was gone I could not see her could not hold her in my arms the way I used to. She was always such a small thing but she was someone who I cherished above all.

"You have snap out of this moping Edward you have been like this for 12 years but not anymore you are going with your siblings and you are going to get an education whether you like it or not." My father bellowed across the dining hall.

"I have a right to be sad father my mate – my mate is gone you don't know what it feels to have your heart ripped out" my voice broke, crying bloody tears.

"Stop this Edward she was a child she was not fit for your mate and now she's never going to come back because she's dead" he forcefully pronounced.

"What" – I cried I collapsed onto the floor as it was my only companion in this encompassing pain I was experiencing, I couldn't breathe oh my god I couldn't feel her I reached for the last strings holding me to her but I was barely hanging on.

"She can't be she can't be" I kept repeating chocking trying to convince myself of the wrongness that father was spouting to me.

"Oh holy mother of – Esme get you son of the floor and get Alice to dress him in something presentable for once" just like that he left the room with the guards firmly locking the doors behind him.

No matter I could easily just rip the doors of their hinges, rip out the guards throats and-

"Edward oh my god what has he said to you oh god Edward its ok its ok" Alice came and coddled me in her arms

I couldn't afford to let anyone find me like this not now not ever across this land every vampire knew I had lost my mate, we had searched for her for a decade the longest decade I had ever experienced but we had no luck, it wasn't just any girl.

She was my mate the original hybrid – Prince of England, her name was…

Katrina Isabella swan…


End file.
